Outtake of Sub slave
by I open at the close 2013
Summary: Out take from Submissive slave.


**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

**This is what I was thinking of being chapter 9 but decided against it.**

Shit, shit, shit. What was I doing? If he ever catches me I am so screwed. What am I on about? He will find me. I couldn't help it, I panicked when I saw his note and bolted down the stairs and into the back garden. I took lungfulls of air before looking around. None of the guards were to be seen and a noise from behind me spurred me forward, across the lawn and into the trees that surrounded the property. Hearing him yell from the house made me run faster and bolt over the low wall which split his mansion from the woods beyond and here I am, cold and shaking on the floor where I landed after my legs gave out. Curling up in a ball I sobbed as I was coming to realise the reason I bolted was because I was falling for Jasper. How sick am I to fall for my kidnapper who demanded that I become his sub. I stopped breathing when a twig being snapped brought my attention back to the present. I scooted backwards, ripping my dress in the process until my back hit a tree. When another twig snapped close by I whimpered making me slap my hand to my face.

"Come out little Isabella." James sang as he got closer to where I was. I closed my eyes as fear coursed through my veins, why did it have to be him to find me. After a couple of minutes I thought he had walked away but I was wrong.

"There you are." I didn't open my eyes as tears leaked from them and my body shook with cold and fear.

"I've found her sir."

"Bring her home." The angry voice of Jasper spoke out of what sounded like a walkie-talkie.

"Come on your Master is worried." I didn't move or react making him sigh. I was so tired I couldn't even put up a fight when he picked me up and started carrying me through the forest. My head rested on his chest as he was nearly jogging back to the mansion. James didn't say another word as he carried me until I could see lights through my closed eyes.

"Bring her into the living room." Jasper demanded making me jump and shake even more. James placed me carefully on a sofa but I still didn't dare open my eyes.

"Did you do anything." Jasper's voice was right next to. A hand pulled the hair away from my face.

"No sir, when I found her she didn't try to run or anything. She has been unresponsive the whole way back."

"Thank you. Call Sam and have him look her over."  
"Yes sir." The door closed before I felt I assumed was jasper sit on the floor next to me and stroked my face gently.

"Why? You promised you would never run." The pain in his voice broke my heart.

"James said he found Bella?" Sam asked as he opened the door and walked in.  
"Yes, she's here." Jasper stopped strocking my cheek before someone felt my forehead.

"Was she found like this?"  
"Yes, James said she didn't even react to being picked up by him."

"Has she said anything."  
"No." Sam opened my eye and flashed a light blinding me. I felt his hands travelling my body.

"She isn't hurt from what I can tell. Bella? I need you to open your eyes now." I tried to but it was as if my body had shut down.

"Come on sugar, we want to see those beautiful brown eyes. What's wrong with her?"  
"I think she is in shock."  
"Why did she run?"  
"I checked the cctv and it looks like she read something on your door that spooked her as she bolted. She stopped outside the back door before running into the trees."  
"Okay. What should I do?"  
"Keep her warm." After that I let my brain switch off and I slipped into unconsiousness. When I awoke I was able to open my eyes to find myself still on the sofa but with Japser asleep underneath me. My first reaction was to bolt again but I forced that feeling down as fear crept up my spine as thoughts of punishment whipped through my mind. I started to shake again waking Jasper up.

"Shh, it's okay." He murmured as he held me close to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I kept on repeating while Jasper tried to calm me down.

"I ran, I ran." I couldn't get my thoughts together to tell him.

"Isabella, calm down." Japser demanded before taking deep breaths for me to copy. Slowly I calmed down.

"I panicked, I didn't mean to run." I whispered when my breating was under control.

"But you did. Why?"  
"I ... ... I'm sick."  
"What? Sick how?" I could hear the alarm in his voice.

"I'm so sick in the head. How could I? Why would I want to? I should want too!"

"Wait slow down and explain." Jasper sat us both up so we were facing eachother.

"How could I fall for my kidnapper?" At this Jasper looked stunned but happy. "Why would I want to fall for you? I should want to run away but I don't. When I saw the note and realised I wanted you I panicked and ran. When I realised it was a mistake it was too late. I colapsed until James found me." Jasper was quiet for such a long time that I feared what he was planning on doing with me.

"You ran from me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Are you sorry because you got caught? What if you had made it to a house or road?"

"I wouldn't have said a thing and waited for you to find me like I did." I whispered.

"True, you didn't try and fight when you were found and you didn't go to far from the house. You will be punished for this."

"Please ... "  
"No Isabella you will be punished. All you get to choose is if it's now or later. Before you answer be aware that if you pick later it will be worse."  
"Now."  
"Now what?" He asked angrily.

"Now please Master."

"Get over my lap." He demanded. I sobbed but did as I was told. As soon as I was settled over his lap he started to spank me, making me cry out in pain as he used most of his strength.

"You will never run from me again." He stated on the fifth hit and by the tenth hit I was a mess.

"If you ever run from me again I will hand you over to James for a couple of days." He stated as he moved me so I was craddled in his lap. We were silent as he held me close and I calmed down.

"You ran because of the note."  
"I ran because my feelings are at war with my brain."  
"You want me but feel wrong about it?"

"Yes."  
"When you let me love you, you will realise how good we could be."  
"Can we try again?" I hid my face in his chest. I couldn't believe i said that.

"Do you truly want that?"  
"It's so wrong but I think I do." When I was on the forest floor I realised that I could fight this all I liked but in the end my life would always come back to this screwed up man.

"We can try again tomorrow night but for now let us go to bed to sleep." I nodded as I tried to stand and if it wasn't for Jasper I would have fallen on my face.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked making me shake my head.

"I feel so drained." He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom before laying me in bed.

"I am going to strip you so I can wash you." I closed my eyes as he took the dress of me and walked into the bathroom, coming back to carry and place me into the bath which was filled with warm water.

"Can you wash yourself?" He asked. I took the cloth off him and did the best I could but my eyes kept on drooping making Japser finish off and help me out so he could dry me. Later when we were in bed he drew me close and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
